rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A Vexian and Mobian's Future
'Plot' Thunder Punch is 18 and has defeated Kron the master of the monstrosity dimension and has finally created peace in Vexia. But in order to keep it like that Thunder Punch must leave in order to keep the original monster gems power inside Vexia's core. It's time to say goodbye to Vexia's fastest hero as he paves a new journey in Möbius with Venus. It's a new chapter on these two as their lives intertwine. 'Möbius and a Family' Thunder Punch: *walks into Venus' cafe* Hello? It's me? Venus:*Smiles, going to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch! *hugs him* Thunder Punch: *hugs he* I'm glad your here. I have something to tell you. *he sits down as he tells her that the monster gems no longer exist and he can no longer return to Vexia* Venus: Oh... Well, at lest your here with me. *hugging him* Too bad you can't see your friends, huh... Thunder Punch: *leans back in the chair* Yea... I perm innately opened the gateway to Vexia so they can visit but I can't. I came to see you since your all I really have in this world. *smiles a bit & blushes* Venus:*she smiles, hugging him*We'll have a family soon, Thunder Punch. So it won't just be me you'll have in this world. *she smiles sweetly.* Thunder Punch: *gets surprised and leans too far back in the chair and falls* What? *gets back up* I'm a dad? Venus:*blushes, nodding*Yep, Father of two! A male and a Female, their not twins. Thunder Punch: * is overcome by joy and picks up Venus smiling* I'm A Dad! *kisses Venus* When did this happen? Venus:*Blushes*W-When you last visited me. *she hugs him*I didn't notice that I was going to have two kids till I visited the doctors last month. *smiles.* Thunder Punch: *blushes as he scratches his head* Ahhh, that special visit. *holds Venus close* Well I'm just glad that I'm becoming a father to our children. *kisses Venus* Venus:*Kisses him in return, smiling as she blushes* Thunder Punch: *kisses her deeply* I'm so happy that we'll have a family. Venus:*smiles*I'm happy too, Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: *holds her close* So when's the due day? Venus:*Blushes*They say maybe next week Friday. Thunder Punch: '''*hugs Venus* Im going to be a dad next week! *kisses Venus deeply* I wish my friends could know about this... '''Venus: Yea... *hugging him.* Thunder Punch: '''*holds her hands* One day they'll see our family. But for now I'll live in station square. Im going to an awesome father to our future kids and Husband to you. *nuzzles her* '''Venus: *smiles happily, nuzzling him*Yes you will be~ 'The Due Day' Thunder Punch: '''*running down the street with Venus in his arms* Venus! Are you ok? '''Venus:*Whimpers, hugging him as she pants*I-It hurts slightly. Thunder Punch: *goes faster* Well get you to a doctor asap! *runs inside the hospital with Venus* I need a doctor! Venus:*Whimper as they take her to a room quickly.* Thunder Punch: * is in the waiting room walking back and forth* *a portal opens up in the room and Blue Jay, Fire Arm, Dark Storm and the rest of the gang enters* Thunder Punch: How did you? Fire Arm: Yea, we know about you being a dad. We still visit Mobius man. We cam to see you and Venus so just keep calm and wait Blue Jay: Yea man. Were here for yall Mimi: Yea. (in the future she gives up on T.P and dates a ferret* Rodney: *hits his back* We cant wait to see the new ones join the family Wing, Lemony,Mai, Dark Storm, Jacob are sitting in the waiting room smiling at T.P Fire Arm: Ruza is getting Daemondan and the others. Get ready to be a dad! Thunder Punch: Thank you all so much. * the doctor calls in T.P to help with the delivery* Daemondan, Yellowtiger, and Baine comes into the waiting room. Yellowtiger: In all my live, since Venus' father pass, I didn't think she be having a family. Daemondan: I thought for a while she would. *He blinks.* Yellowtiger:'''Brother. '''Baine: *sits down, smiling*I'm just happy for them both ^^ Volco: Me too! I cant believe I'll be an uncle ^^; Venus:*In her room, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: *Venus just grab my hand as tight as you can and push, Im here. Venus: *Tears form, grabbing onto Thunder Punch's hand tightly and pushed, whimpering a little* Thunder Punch: It's ok, I'm here Venus. Now push. Venus: *gripping his hand tightly as she pushes, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: That's it now...*trying not to faint* The Doctor: *holds the child* It's a boy! Venus:*soften her grip on Thunder punch's hand, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: Venus. Your a mother *kisses her forehead as the doctor places the baby in her arms* Venus:*Smiles weakly, holding the baby boy happily.* Thunder Punch: *looking at the infant* what you gonna name him? Category:Sovash stuff